When We Meet
by Asinine Suffering
Summary: What happens when Tess and jace meet? How will they explain to jace how she is important? I dunno I suck at these. Potato, read it and weep. Please! Rated T, for the moment. Possible foul language. I promise it's really good, I just suck at summarizing my work... (Updated.)
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Cassie Clare *sighs*. No matter how much I might want Jem...

* * *

Prologue

Magnus POV

"Magnus, sit down. You will ruin your suit," Alec pouted. I was pacing across the room.  
He got the suit for me for my 950th birthday. It was a black suit, which would have been too plain but all the stitching was done to match my eyes… I was so nervous. I looked up from my pacing, Alec was watching me suspiciously. He just looked so damn cute, and very, very uncomfortable in his suit. It matched mine but the stitching was blue.

I crossed the room and took his hands.  
"Alec, my darling, I'm just so nervous," I almost cried.  
"Why? What is there to worry about? We are just going to Alicante for a bal. We know everyone there," he replied.  
Sighing, "No sweetheart, you don't. I, however, do." Alec looked up, surprise crossing his normally calm face. He hadn't expected that. He just thought it was a ball to celebrate Valentine and Sebastian's defeat. Before he could say anything, I pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Come on," I said. "Everyone will be waiting."

* * *

Tessa POV (earlier) Tessa and Jem's appt. London.

Jem came bursting into our shared room, he was panting. Something I had not seen him do in many, many years (a 130 to be exact). He ran across the room and reached down and pulled me out of the bed. He spun me around, I wrapped my legs around hi like a monkey, and kissed him quickly.

I still can't get over how much his years as a silent brother had changed him. He was more muscular, healthier. Ever since I met him for out yearly meeting I had him living with me. For the fist time in 71 years I was not waking up alone.

I laughed as he put me down, he was beaming. A good sight. His smile almost made the scars on his cheeks disappear.  
"What are you so excited about?" I asked, disentangling my self from him.  
"You got a text from Mangus, it was an invitation to a ball in Alicante tonight," he said proudly.  
Laughing, I said, "Come on, we have to go get you a suit!."


	2. Chapter 2

As much as it pains me to say, all characters belong to Cassie... Plots mine

Jem's POV

"Why?" I asked as we pulled into a parking lot. It was for Men's Warehouse, what ever that is.

"Because, you don't have any nice dress clothes." She explained, after a moments breath she groaned, "Then we have to go dress shopping for me."

"I thought women liked shopping..."

"I can't go shopping without thinking about Jessie."

******page break time skip, call the doctor, the time is missing******

"How about this one?" I asked

Looking up from the rack of other suits she got this look on her face, I knew she was thinking about Will. When she first brought me back to her apartment after I met her at Blackfriars bridge, all she did was cry. The moment we walked in the door she gasped and leaned back against me and started crying. I picked her up and put her on the couch. I then went and shut the door. Walking calmly back to the couch I sat down and gathered her to me. Her body taken over by uncontrollable, body racking sobs. I shook myself out of my reverie.

"No." She said

"Awww, come on Tessie, this is like the 12th suit I've tried on!"

" Fine, I..." Before she could finish I grinned and grabbed her, pulling her close to me. I kissed her forehead, then turned and ran for the dressing room.

****** more time skip***** they are shopping for Tess now.

Tess' POV

As I came around the corner out of the dressing room, I could see a couple of women trying to engage Jem in a conversation. I giggled when they looked up, I could see they were fairies. Luckily, they were just trying to figure out why Jem was sitting in the middle of the women's dress department. He Gerard me and looked up, I stifled a laugh. He looked soooo uncomfortable.

"I think this is the one." I stated with a giggle.

He stood up and walked around me, drinking in every detail. I was wearing a strapless long, black, satin dress. It ahead a long split coming up the right side, coming to mid-thigh. It was finished off with a wide white lace band around my middle.

Looking At him, I still can ant believe how much he's changed. I still look at him and see the thin silver featured boy I first fell in love with.

"... It's a little revealing?" He said

"Hmmm... What?" came out of my mouth, I guess I wasn't paying attention...

He looked down at me, smiling, "You sure are out of it today."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's ok, you were in the past. I can tell." He replied

I smiled softly "Thank you James."

He looked confused but grinned, "You are very welcome Miss Gray. Would you do the honor of being my date for this evening?"

"James, why do you even ask?"

"I don't know, you could have wanted to go back to the apartment."

"Whatever." I tease as we make our way to the car. I do all the driving. No matter how hard I tried,Jem would not get a license. His reasoning being, "What do I even put for my age?"

******time skip*******

jems POV

I smile at Tessa as I hold her chair out for her. She had brought me to a place I had only heard of from the Lightwood children when I was a Silent Brother, Taki's.

"What is good here?"

"The human food, it's on the back." She giggles

"That still doesn't answer my question..." I sigh as i flip my menu over.

.

.

.

"OOOO. Do you want to split an order ococo coconut pancakes!?" Tess exclaims.

"Angel, Tess calm down." I laugh, "But yes I will spilt an order with you."

Our waitress comes over, her name is Kaelie.

"What can I get for you today Tess?" she smiles

"My usual please, and a coffee."

"And for you sir?" She is still smiling.

"Just a coffee please."

"Alrighty then, that will be out in a few." she turned to Tess. " when I get back you will have to introduce me to your arm candy over there."

The look on my face must have been priceless, because they both started giggling uncontrollably. Kaelie smiled again and went to pit the order in.

"So, what's up in Alicante that we have to go for?" I hadn't paid much attention to shadow hunter affairs since I left the brother hood.

"Well, you know of valentine and Jonathan, who pretended to be Sebastian, right?" She started.

"Yes..." I said, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, Magnus has decided it's time I meet my family." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I ask, leaning closer

"Jem, Jace Wayland, well..." She paused and took a deep breath, "Jace is will and I's great- great- great- great grandchild."

**ok so, I like how this turned out. Sorry I didn't update for so long, I have a lot of stuff going on. But anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**feel free to review, I need them. Good or bad. Or pm me if you want.**


End file.
